Soul Finds a Soul
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Ten years ago, Zoey buried a DVD. Seven years ago, Chase saw Zoey for the last time. The events after WhatZoeySaid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Zoey 101 fandom lives! Most of you guys have probably seen the WhatZoeySaid video and if you were like me you noticed the many plots. This got my creative juices flowing and this happened. There will be another chapter or more depending. So enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. That is still DS and his many plot holes.**

As Chase ran as fast as he could through the airport, he thought about the last ten years. It didn't seem like it was ten years ago when Zoey told him that he could watch her DVD. It didn't feel like ten years ago he was at PCA. Those ten years seem to have flown by.

After he came back from England, he and Zoey tried dating. They went to Hawaii together and had the best time of their life but that summer ended. When they went back to PCA, everything seemed to change. Both of them were busy with college applications and essays. As Chase thought about it now, he should've realized what was happening.

Zoey pulled away from him in a way he didn't expect. She never seemed to have time for him. When May 1st came around, she told him. She decided she was going back to Louisiana for college that way she would be closer to her family. Chase was shocked. He thought they were going to UCLA together. Clearly she didn't take his feelings into consideration.

The fight was bad. He thought their radio fight was bad. He thought their England fight was bad but neither one of those compared to this fight. It caused a drift in the gang's friendship Chase didn't think could be fixed. At graduation, the friends he had since eighth grade left without another word.

Chase decided he had to move on. He couldn't pin after Zoey forever. When he met Alyssa, he thought he was done with Zoey. Alyssa was different. Good different. His family adored Alyssa. His dad told him that she was perfect for him. His mom cooked with her.

Chase bought the ring on a whim. When he told his mom and sister, they screamed. They helped him plan the perfect propose with the clam shell. His dad thought it was dorky that he was proposing with a clam shell. Not like he could say anything, he proposed over the phone.

The restaurant they were at today was the place of their first date and he was ready. But for some odd reason, he place a picture of Zoey in his bag this morning. He wasn't sure why he didn't, he just told himself to do it.

But everything changed when Michael came through the door. The last seven years disappeared and were replaced by the all those wonderful years at PCA. His mind flashed to his webshow with Michael, his race with Logan, homework with Quinn, rehearsing with Lola, and Zoey.

Zoey Brooks. Even her name made him weak in the knees. Everything about her was perfect. Alyssa was pushed out of his mind as Michael told him about Zoey's DVD for the time capsule.

Now Chase was running after a ghost. A ghost that might not feel the same way but finally Chase is doing what he should've done a long time ago. He was holding on to his soulmate.

* * *

Michael didn't know what processed him to do what he just did. He pondered his actions as he stripped out of his dirty clothes in his best friend's ex-girlfriend's shower. Even though he just ruined her chance to become Mrs. Chase Matthews, Alyssa surprisingly let him take a shower in her apartment.

When Michael woke up two days ago, he had no idea he would travel across the country to dig up a DVD then travel back. After he kissed Lisa and made his way to the office, he received a text from an unknown number. Confused, he texted back and asked who it was. A few moments later, he screamed. He made an illegal turn and drove as fast as he could to the airport, calling Lisa on the way.

Five hours later, Michael met Lola Martinez at the airport. After a brief catchup, they made their way to PCA where they met Nicole Bristow and Mr. Bender at the entrance. Mr. Bender led them to the place where they buried the time capsule and Michael started shoveling with the shovel he rented. Afterwards, he hugged the girls and went back to the airport where he flew another six hours to New York. This time watching the DVD.

Now he was in a stranger's apartment, showering, after ruining her chance at happiness. Michael should feel bad but he didn't. Chase deserved to be happy. Zoey deserved to be happy. They deserved to be happy together.

* * *

Zoey put the finishing touches on her new creation before closing up her boutique. The day seemed to fly by. Her assistant manager called in sick on her day off so she had to go in and open. After she called in her backup, Zoey finished all her paperwork before continuing her creation.

At lunch, she received a text from an unknown number. After sending a confused response and getting an answer back, Zoey almost dropped her phone. The rest of the day, she was distracted. Memories came flooding back, good and bad, mainly the bad.

Her senior year of PCA came flooding back as she remembered pushing her friends away. She wanted-no needed to get a full ride to college so she worked her butt off, putting her relationship and friendship on the back burn.

She remembered the day she told Chase she was going back home as though it happened yesterday. There was yelling. There was tears. There was pain. Zoey knew she should've talked to him about it but at the time, she justified her decision. Looking back, she realized her mistakes. She wanted him, she wanted them to be together but she gave up them.

As she closed up her shop, she thought back to her graduation. The friends she made were no more as she walked across that stage. The years afterwards were a mixture of stress and determination. Zoey pushed herself in college, determined to open her own fashion business. Five years later, her boutique was opened with a small workshop in the back. She pushed Chase out of mind along with the friendships she lost. Until today.

Zoey finished closing, locking the door behind her, shifting her bag. Her mind was still in the past as she turned around. She stopped, staring at what seemed like a ghost. A ghost that was her friend. Her soulmate.

"Chase?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took me longer to get out than I thought but here it is. The conclusion of Soul Finds a Soul. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lola considered herself a matchmaker. Maybe not the best matchmaker but she did think she was one. All throughout high school, she would set people up all the time. It wasn't until after high school that she would make her biggest match yet.

Lola became the successful actress she always wanted to be after she graduated. She worked endlessly for two years. At the age of twenty, she was nominated for an Oscar. Unfortunately, she did not win but that nomination created a new kind of fire in her, one that didn't go work. She worked harder than she's ever worked in her life. Last year, her hard work succeeded and she received the Oscar for Best Supporting Actress. It wasn't Best Actress but it worked.

This past year, Lola continued her work, using her Oscar to her advantage. However, she also decided it was time to focus on her personal life again. She started dating again. It wasn't until the fifth date with a fifth guy, Lola knew this was all wrong. None of these guys were right for her. It was around this time Lola heard from Nicole Bristow for the first time in almost ten years.

The two met for coffee one day and had a nice long chat. Nicole was now teaching at PCA and loved it. She was married to a guy she met during college and she was happy. She mentioned her class decided to bury a time capsule like their class did ten years. It was with that that Lola's brain started thinking. She asked Nicole about Zoey and her DVD. Both girls knew what Zoey had said on the DVD and Lola was curious if Zoey ever kept her promise to Chase. Lola remembered how crazy Chase went when Zoey wouldn't tell him. Nicole told Lola that she had talked to Zoey some but she hasn't mention it.

That was when Lola formed her plan. She used her contacts to find Michael's number and sent him a text. She then flew with Nicole back to PCA where they met Mr. Bender and explained everything. After helping Michael dig up the capsule, Lola sent him back on a flight to Chase where hopefully Michael would deliver the DVD. To finish her plan, she sent a text to Zoey telling her what she did. Lola might not be able to match her own life, but she would try to match her friend's.

* * *

"Chase?"

Chase stood awkwardly in front of the girl that has never truly left his mind. No not girl, woman. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail with a pencil stuck behind her ear. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt dress with black Keds. She carried a big Vera Bradley tote bag on her shoulder and a small notebook on her other arm. She moved the notebook to her bag, jiggling her keys some.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase took a deep breath. The speech he rehearsed on his three-hour flight was gone. He couldn't remember anything. "Zo, wow. You-uh-you look great."

Zoey couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. She noticed his hair was longer and not in the afro he used to wear. He was wearing khakis and a red button down shirt with a black under shirt. "Thanks. Look at you. What happened to your hair?"

Chase ran a hand through his hair. "My uh-ex-girlfriend thought it looked better this way."

Zoey crinkled her nose. "Girlfriend?"

"Ex. Definitely ex now," Chase assured.

"Oh." Zoey mumbled. She couldn't think straight. All her feelings, her regrets rushed back to her as she looked at him. "How have you been?" She mentally slapped herself. That was such a stupid question. "I'm sorry, that was stupid. I shouldn't have asked that."

Chase nodded. "Usually it's me asking the stupid questions."

Zoey giggled. "Do you want to go get something to eat at my place? I have the crockpot on."

"That sounds wonderful." Chase smiled.

He followed her to her car where he got in and she drove them to a small bungalow.

"I bought this after I graduated college," Zoey explained, leading him to the door. She shifted her

bag on her shoulder, slipping the key into the lock. "It's small but it's home."

"It's great," Chase answered honestly.

Zoey smiled, opening the door. Inside was a small mud room with built in storage benches, hooks, and storage above the hooks. The bench was padded with a grey and white chevron design. Zoey placed her bag down on the bench and took off her shoes. She led Chase back through the house and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a small u-shape with white cabinets and black countertops. Zoey went over to the crockpot that was on one of the countertops and stirred it.

"Smells good," Chase commented. "What is it?"

"Beef stew."

"Yum."

Zoey grinned, getting out two bowls and glass. She dipped them each a bowl of stew and poured them a glass of wine. She handed him his bowl and glass then led him to the seats by the island.

The two ate in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Chase tried to work up the courage he had on the plane. Zoey tried to admit what she did to him was wrong. After what seemed like a lifetime, Chase put down his second glass of wine and turned to her.

"Am I your soulmate?"

"What?" She stuttered.

"Michael told me what you said on your time capsule DVD."

"How did he? Lola," Zoey muttered. "That explains that text."

"Text?"

"I got a text from Lola today asking me about the time capsule. I didn't understand it until now," Zoey explained.

Chase pulled the DVD out of his pocket. "Michael dug it up."

Zoey laughed. "He's such a goofball."

Chase smiled then frowned, looking at her intensely. "Why didn't you talk to me about college?"

"I don't know," Zoey sighed. "My mom told me about her high school boyfriend and how she went to the same college as him but they ended up breaking up and hating each other. I didn't want that to happen with us so I justified pulling away from you that we were going to break up once we went to college. I could never hate you, Chase. So I pulled away and thought that would help but it didn't and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I said some awful things to you when you told me but I don't mean them. I could never hate you. I just wish you told me the truth."

Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wish I did too."

"You're my soulmate, Zoe," Chase told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You always were."

Zoey smiled through the tears, taking her hand that wasn't in Chase's and running her hands through his hair. "And you're mine."

Chase reached in his back pocket without taking his eyes off of her. He placed the ring on the countertop and waited for her reaction. Zoey gasped at the ring, pulling her hand away from his hair and taking it.

"Chase?"

"I brought this ring for my ex-girlfriend. I thought I wanted that until Michael stopped me. I couldn't marry her. I didn't love her because I was in love with someone else. Zoey, will you marry me?" Chase asked, squeezing her hand.

Zoey twirled the ring between two fingers. "No."

Chase let got of her hand in surprise. "No?"

"Not with this ring, Matthews," Zoey smiled. "I want a new ring."

Chase laughed in relief. "And a new ring you will get," He replied, leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
